risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Raxian Legion
The Raxian Legion is a military alliance between the Raxians/Orcs and the Dark Elves that has developed slowly into one of the largest countries in all of Marazan. It was founded in 1684. Government The Raxian Legion serves as a government for all members. Each member species's leader is chosen to dicuss warfare, economics and politics with the other two councilors. Whatever choice is made there affects all races in it, but each councilor can make independent choices for their own species, for as long as they don't interfere with any council rules. Military The Raxian Legion has one of the most feared armies in Marazan. It is the entirety of the Raxian, Orc and Dark Elven armies, controlled all of Raxus. Major incursions have been made to Hervin Isles, Hapec. From there it is hoped they'll expand and map the unknown continent. The total amounts of people in the Legion is averaged around 750,000. Raxian *3,000 Raxian Cavalry - Riding Volcanic Wolves *500 Raxian Doombringers - Heavily Armoured *11,500 Raxian Assassains - Light Armour *50,000 Raxian Warriors - Light Armour, Division One *50,000 Raxian Warriors - Heavy Armour, Division One *50,000 Raxian Warriors - Light Armour, Division Two *50,000 Raxian Warriors - Heavy Armour, Division Two Dark Elven *1,500 Dark Elven Flyers - Riding Pyrese Wyverns *30,500 Dark Elven Infantry - Light Armour, All Divisions *17,500 Dark Elven Infantry - Heavy Armour, All Divisions *45,000 Dark Elven Mages - Light Armour, Division Three *45,000 Dark Elven Mages - Light Armour, Division Four *5,000 Dark Elven War Machines - All Divisions Orc *80,000 Orc Footsoldiers - Division Five *80,000 Orc Footsoldiers - Division Six *80,000 Orc Footsoldiers - Division Seven *15,000 Orc Shamans - Division Five *15,000 Orc Shamans - Division Six *15,000 Orc Shamans - Division Seven *35,000 Orc Banishers - Division Five *35,000 Orc Banishers - Division Six *35,000 Orc Banishers - Division Seven *1000 Orc Titans - All Divisions Relationships The Raxian Legion has made and uneasy peace with the Bedias Union, deciding to address the ever-growing threat of the Erayan Force, who continues to expand throughout Marazan. The Raxian Legion has a very bitter relationship with the Cult of Grimm, a religion and small country dedicated to the worship of Dez'atlor. The Cult has already taken a small part of the souther Raxus. Small battles and sieges have occured, although no formal battles have taken place. History The Raxian Legion was formed in the year 1648 directly after the Raxian War, a quick, yet destructive war. The Raxian Legion brought together two powerful races, the Raxians and the Orcs, to rule Raxus. For the next 3000 years, the Raxian Legion ruled Raxus strictly, growing ever stronger, until it became one of the greatest forces in all of Dawn. In the year 4621, the Maltall Dynasty decides join the Raxian Legion, bringing the Dark Elven people and the Orcish and Raxian people together as one force. In the year 4973, Raxus and Bedias, two countries with an unsure relationship, formed an alliance to stop the growth of the Erayan Force threat. Category:Article Category:Group Category:Raxus Category:Raxian Category:Orc Category:Dark Elf